


【佐鸣】時雨

by Perigue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigue/pseuds/Perigue





	【佐鸣】時雨

就像平时无数次的邀约一样。  
——「要摸一下我的胸部吗」。  
这句话十分轻而易举就从漩涡鸣人的口中说了出来，仿佛只是想要邀请对方一起去修行般自然。

宇智波佐助几乎是下意识的看向了曾经是队友，而如今已经是火影预备役的临时任务合作对象——衣襟微敞的胸口。朴实到甚至有些老土的浴衣都没能完全遮住他胸前的旖旎春光，饱满圆润的弧度都好像在向人发出甜美的邀请——就跟这个自己的所作所为毫无自觉的白痴一样。  
宇智波佐助甚至都在想这个白痴的脑子是不是都长到胸部上去了。  
手中草薙的剑身泛着冷冷的寒光，如果还有旁人在的话，绝对不会怀疑宇智波佐助下一秒就是把若无其事说出这句话的漩涡鸣人斩于剑下。但现实是神经大条的漩涡鸣人像是根本没有感受到对方的杀意，用一种仿佛是与生俱来的蛊惑姿态对他露出一个绝无善意的笑容，甚至还夸张的抚弄了一下散发的长发，用那双比起身为男性时更为妩媚的眼睛看向了佐助。

“你的脑子被这场雨给淋坏了吗？”  
“我的胸部可是很大很软的哦~”刻意拖长的尾音有着女孩子独有的娇美，为了任务而特意变身成为女生的漩涡鸣人大咧咧的从对面换到了佐助身边的位置，“我不会跟任何人说的，反正这次木叶只派了我们两个来出任务，而且我变成女孩子这件事，除了我们俩个没有其他人会知道的。”  
佐助直接归剑入鞘，准备去铺好的床褥休息，不想再听这个家伙的胡言乱语。  
早就知道不该对他有什么过分的期待，变成女人的样子去抓住那个专杀游女的变态也好，还是突然提出这种要求也罢，漩涡鸣人就是漩涡鸣人，净是只会做一些仅凭自己喜好就乱来的事，全然不顾旁人会不会因为他而困扰。

他躺下之后没有听到任何动静。  
案几上只有一盏香烛，芍药的气味若有似无的飘散在这个因为雨意而有些湿润的和室内，平添了一丝说不清的氛围，扰乱着他的思绪。就在宇智波佐助以为这件事就这样结束了的时候，那个因为药效作用而无法变回男性的吊车尾悄无声息的来到了他的床边。  
佐助下意识坐了起来，就看见在这并不算明亮的烛光之中、脸上写满了’我有话要说’的鸣人。  
只是他口中的那句嘲讽还没来得及说出口，就被鸣人先开口而失去了先机。

“我都看见了佐助，其实你很想摸胸部的吧……”鸣人一脸我都懂你不要再找借口的表情补充道，“我被那个家伙抱在怀里的时候，就看见了你一直在看对方揉我胸。虽然我不是很理解为什么都这么喜欢揉胸，但如果是你的话，我可以让你揉胸，反正我们是朋友嘛。”  
宇智波佐助只觉得心里那种将想杀队友的念头化作炸弹的引线已经被点燃。

“而且说到底——”  
“揉胸不就是处男的妄想吗。”

——

游廊上偶尔有游女走过的婀娜身姿，透过这扇纸门望过去只觉得影影绰绰，含糊不清的对话与女性特有的柔媚娇笑和着雨声隐隐传来，让这个夜晚变得活色生香起来。

原本早就该一片漆黑的和室内，此时却灯火微明。  
衣物间摩擦跟偶尔肉体碰撞的动静，在这暧昧的烛光之下无所遁形：浴衣几乎都要从肩头滑落，胸前的景色一览无遗，腰带一副随时都要脱落的状态，下摆早就已经卷起露出那双漂亮的蜜色长腿，和无法抵抗这强烈的快感而蜷缩起来的脚趾。像是压抑不住才从喉间溢出的细小的、宛如低泣一般的声音，漩涡鸣人从来都不知道他能发出这样的声音，血管里流动的仿佛都是细小的电流，尾椎都随之窜起一股酥麻的颤栗，宇智波佐助的吐息喷洒在他的耳后，都让已经十分敏感的身体愈发酥软起来。

不同于之前被那个猥琐的家伙调戏时的感觉，现在背后的这个人是佐助的认知让鸣人变得愈发在意跟别扭起来。佐助的手心内有常年练剑才有的薄茧，每一次那种粗糙的触感从胸前划过，都让他心口发紧，身体紧绷。  
“佐、佐助……”鸣人有些慌张地喊了佐助的名字，佐助一言不发的态度和身体窜起来的陌生又不能自控的感觉让他十分不安，他不知道现在应该怎么找借口来喊停，身体给出的本能反应已经超出了他的控制，有一种危险又可怕的念头在他的脑海中一闪而过，但他只能结结巴巴地说道，“已经可、可以了吧？”  
“什么可以了？”  
鸣人舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，想要摆脱被佐助从身后抱住的这种姿势：“我们明天还要回木叶……”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们应该……啊……”

这个混蛋！  
鸣人能感觉到自己的脸瞬间就热了起来，他完全没想到佐助这家伙居然在揉他的乳尖。那小小的、硬起来的小肉粒被拉扯、揉捏时所带来的快感一下子就让他彻底软了下来，只能靠在佐助的怀里喘息。

佐助笑了一声，意味深长的继续爱抚着怀里这具因为他而颤抖不已的身躯。  
因为沐浴盘起长发而露出的漂亮后颈，比起男性更为纤瘦的双肩，再顺着视线下去就是那对傲人的胸部曲线——所有的一切都在昭示着怀里的是个身材火辣的女人。想到这里他不禁冷哼一声，就连那个阅女无数的变态也没能逃过这个白痴的变身术，一副想要死在漩涡鸣人身上的样子，让他看了就不爽。  
可最让他不爽的是完全不在意自己的身体被抚摸的漩涡鸣人——那个白痴媚笑着凑到任务对象的面前，毫不保留的展示着他的风情。不是没有领教过这家伙的色诱术，但他因为服了药之后所展现的媚态，就连游廓里的游女们都望尘莫及。  
他隐藏在那群娼客中看着坐在上座，看着探入鸣人胸前的那只手，纯黑的眼眸中是冰冷又锐利的杀意。  
鸣人对于这一切都一无所知。  
不过佐助并不介意用行动告诉他，或者说他没打算就这样轻易放过鸣人。

手指在他平坦的小腹来回打圈，鸣人一副完全无力抵抗的样子让佐助的动作愈发大胆。他顺着平滑的腹部一路往下，有些刺手又微卷的耻毛之下是微微湿润的、属于女人才会有的雌穴。

鸣人终于忍耐不住发出一声惊喘，他不由夹紧了双腿：“佐、佐助，等等……”  
“你没穿内裤。”佐助答非所问的说。  
“因为……刚泡完温泉啊。”他想制止佐助继续往下探的手，可是来自佐助身上的气味跟体温都仿佛麻痹了他的理智。

做爱。  
只有男人跟女人才能发生、或者说才可以做的事。  
可他不是女人。  
没有可以让佐助插入的地方，也没有可以为佐助孕育后代的能力——所以他既不能跟佐助交往，也不能为佐助复兴家族。

佐助没有说话。  
他侧头吻住了鸣人的嘴唇。  
鸣人不明白为什么佐助要吻他，如果之前的事情都可以用作玩笑来解释，那么这个不同于之前任何一个阴差阳错的吻又在昭示着什么呢？佐助极有耐心的反复舔弄着鸣人已经沾染上他的气息的嘴唇，他诱导着鸣人迎合他的进犯，与他唇舌交缠。鸣人被吻到几乎要喘不过气了，无法吞咽下去的津液顺着嘴角不断淌下，滴在他裸露饱满的胸部上，透着一股纯情又淫靡的风情。

他在佐助这样的攻势下不知不觉放松了防守的力道，佐助顺势探入那个隐秘的、已经微微湿润的地方。轻轻撑开柔嫩的花唇，在经过简单的摸索之后，一根细长的手指就十分容易的进入了那个微敞的小洞。被异物探入的感觉让鸣人想要夹紧双腿，但佐助没有给他任何喘息的机会，微湿的细小洞口在扩张搅弄之下变得潮湿起来，穴内淌出的爱液将耻毛濡湿，当手指从穴内抽出就会拉出暧昧透亮的银丝，发出让人耳热的水渍声。鸣人夹紧了双腿想要阻止佐助继续搅弄那个敏感湿润的地方，可他的腰却忍不住摆动了起来，迎合着佐助的手指，模拟着性交的抽插动作。  
在这样激烈的搅弄下，鸣人只觉得理智全部都随着快感一同走远，他抗拒着却又无法抵抗本能。“佐、佐助……你快放开我……”鸣人发出近乎呜咽的声音，“我想上厕所……”

佐助看着他有些惊慌失措的神情，难掩爱怜的吻了他的额头，手上的动作却丝毫没有放松，反而变本加厉的抽插得更加厉害。

“呜——佐、佐助你快点拔出去——我好像、我好像——”还没有等他说完，从身体内部涌出一股根本无法控制的热流，鸣人低泣着，身体微微痉挛着感受到那股热流从被佐助翻搅玩弄的地方不断的流出。

 

“鸣人。”佐助鼻息沉重的在他耳边说道，“你也来摸摸我。”  
被佐助的手带向那根抵在股间无法忽视的坚硬巨物，意识混沌的鸣人几乎是下意识的就反手握住了属于佐助的男根，听话的上下抚弄着。鸣人自身的欲望并不是十分强烈，对于早上会有的晨勃都是随意处理，所以他握住佐助的男根上下抚弄的动作根本毫无技巧可言。佐助却在他这种生涩单纯的手法下愈发难以自持，他的呼吸渐重，把原本背对着他的鸣人抱了起来，改成面对面的姿势，让鸣人跨坐在他的腿上。这样的姿势让早已被玩弄到高潮而泥泞不堪的雌穴不断淌下爱液，打湿了佐助的浴衣。

“舒服吗鸣人？”佐助的声音有些沙哑，他看着鸣人那双因为染上了情欲变得失神的眼睛，忍不住吻了上去，“接下来我会让你更舒服的。”  
鸣人似懂非懂的看着佐助，他的脑袋里还残存着刚才高潮后所留下的余韵，对于佐助想做什么或者要做什么早已经没有办法阻止。

佐助将自己早已涨得紫红的茎身对准了那个湿润的入口，顶端轻轻摩擦着微微张合的穴口，缓缓插入那个火热紧致的肉穴，跨坐的姿势让佐助几乎一入到底，发出噗哧的声响。鸣人绷紧了大腿根部肌肉，试图适应被进入的异样感，但佐助没给他太多的时间适应，就扶着他的腰上下起伏，让他的肉穴吞吐着那根粗壮的性器。

透亮黏稠的体液随着抽插的动作濡湿了彼此的大腿根部，肉体发出闷重的碰撞声和插入时的滋滋水声被不知什么时候开始下起的雨声吞没。  
屋外似乎隐约传来游女的歌声，但在这一刻陷入爱欲的他们谁都没有听见。  
唯有这雨声仿佛永不停歇的落下。


End file.
